


Haven

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [21]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Crimes & Criminals, Half-Sibling Incest, Hiding, M/M, On the Run, Photodermatitis, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 119
Words: 18,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Fili always wanted to have a place of their own, but is their new home a haven? Will those who want to get them find them? Will their suspicious neighbours bring danger in their neighbourhood? </p><p>Short, tiny chapters ;) A new experiment. 1 comment = 1 chapter ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you think we could stay here?” Kili asked in a shacking voice as they snuggled in the big bed. First time sharing one bedroom as their own, in a house which was their own.

“We got some cash left... I’m going to sign up for the police academy.” Fili told him slowly.

“What?” Kili yelped surprised.

“We need a source of income, and we need to know if they are searching for us, that’s an easy option.” Fili made him realise.

“I could make cash online...” Kili complained. “Design websites and stuff...”

“You could.” Fili kissed him gently.

Kili was scared the past would come to haunt them. They ran and they hid. Changed names and ran again. They ran for nearly two years before Fili decided to settle down using the last cash they had. They bought a small house, prepared it for Kili’s special needs and decided to start a real life.

“We’re going to be happy here.” Kili decided.

“We are.” Fili assured him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kili felt trapped a bit, the daylight a threat to his life. Ever since he was diagnosed with Photodermatitis. As soon as sunlight hit his skin he would get bloody burns hurting as hell. By the time he was properly diagnosed he had several severe attacks almost killing him, making his whole family panic. Especially his older brother.

‘I’m going to protect you.’ Fili promised as he sat with him in hospital time after time.

Almost all his life Kili was locked in. Always behind thick shades, secluded from daylight.

This felt like home really fast. Fili got the best shades money could buy and Kili’s life on the inside was comfortable enough. He had a work room with his computers in the dark basement, he had a big kitchen to cook dinners for Fili. After dusk they would often spend time in the pool in the back garden, but Kili did not feel the need to go out.

Fili always made sure there was a lot of food and shopping.

But what was more important was that Kili had Fili. His stone, his rock, his heart. His shield and safe haven. His beloved brother, lover and now only family.


	3. Chapter 3

Fili would do anything to protect Kili. The day when Kili, as a tiny five year old, was diagnosed with this affliction, Fili swore to protect him. Fili had only one goal in life. Making sure Kili was safe, taking care of him. Loving him. Fili always loved him. As they grew his love grew deeper and deeper.

When they had to flee, when he grabbed Kili and decided to run, only Kili was important. They managed to run far, Fili had been preparing for years, putting away cash, withdrawing cash from their father’s bank account. He knew the code to the safe and all the stashes of money their father had. As their father’s body was still warm from the gunshot, Fili pulled out the small fortune he gathered over the years. His father’s financial frauds and illegal businesses taken with him to his grave.

This house was their salvation. The neighbourhood a bit bad, but calm.  Cheap houses with average size back yards. No one asking questions. Everyone minding their own business.

Fili liked the police service. It was organised, it had rules. Life with their half crazed, half maniac father prepared him for dealing with shit. It was easier than he thought it would be, the money enough for their needs.


	4. Chapter 4

Gandalf kept gazing at the police car parking in front of the house at the end of the street. Police rarely ventured into this area. That car and policeman living in this neighbourhood was a strange sight.

“Do you know anything about the person who bought that house?” He asked playing cards with Hamfast, Bilbo and Beorn.

“Some young guy, as you can see he’s a police officer.” Beorn nearly spat. “But he keeps his nose out of our business so far.”

“He seems to have a few secrets to keep.” Hamfast pointed out.

“What do you mean? You three see conspiracy everywhere.” Bilbo complained.

“He’s not living alone, but have you ever seen the other person come out of the house?” Hamfast provoked.

“Now that indeed is interesting.” Gandalf continued playing cards.


	5. Chapter 5

As Bilbo was later returning to his home he wondered about what they said. He kept gazing at the house.

He kept gazing for almost two weeks, and so far no indication of another person living there. The shades always down shut. No movement, no sound, nothing really.

“I wonder why he never comes out.” Frodo’s voice startled him.

“What?” Bilbo asked.

“The other man who lives there, he’s like an older teenager.” Frodo replied.

“When did you see him?” Bilbo demanded.

“Like three weeks ago, in the garden. He only comes out at night.” Frodo admitted.

“Next time you see anyone, tell me.” Bilbo grimaced.


	6. Chapter 6

When Fili got home he had a strange feeling someone was observing him. He gazed around, and slowly pulled out the shopping from the car. He opened the door using the key, and carried the shopping in, locking the door behind him.

“What did you buy? Did you get any Nutella?” Kili began snooping in the bags.

“I got your Nutella, and your chocolate cornflakes.” Fili assured him calmly.

“And I got your dinner...” Kili twirled happily into the kitchen.

“You’re the best!” Fili kissed him gently.

“Do you love me or not?” Kili toyed with him happily.

“Why the quiz?” Fili put down his gun feeling really tired.

“Do you love me or not?” Kili put the plate in front of him.

“Forever.” Fili nodded as he began eating.

“Our neighbours are beginning to be a bit nosy.” Kili complained.

“What?” Fili growled.

“Two kids from across the street took a peak into our back yard today pretending to search for their ball.” Kili replied.

“Don’t you have work to do?” Fili smiled, but deep inside he knew Kili loved surveying the neighbourhood using the several cameras they installed around the house.

“I made enough with the last system.” Kili smiled happily.

“Enough for me to get a pool table?” Fili smiled.

“I can get you anything!” Kili kissed him gently.

“I’ll handle the kids tomorrow and you order that pool table, I’ll have next Monday free, so set the delivery.” Fili proposed.

“You’re the best!” Kili put away the empty plate and sat in his lap.

“You’re the best baby brother...” Fili pulled on his trousers just to claim him yet again.

“So where do you want to put that table?” Kili asked with a smile.

“Basement?” Fili proposed.

“I don’t want sex in the basement.” Kili whined as Fili set them on the sofa.

“Thank Mahal we got shades everywhere!” Fili laughed at Kili took him in right there and then.

“Thank Mahal for giving me the best brother in the world...” Kili continued to kiss him.


	7. Chapter 7

Bilbo was surprised to see the handsome blond police officer standing in the doorway.

“May I help you Sir?” Bilbo asked kindly but officially.

“Are you the legal guardian of Frodo Baggins and Meriadoc Brandybuck?” Fili asked calmly.

“Yes, I am Sir. Are they in some kind of trouble?” Bilbo asked worried.

“Not at all.” Fili assured him calmly. “As long as they stop snooping around my house. You’re my neighbour and you seem a nice guy, so I’m not planning to file a formal complaint yet.”

“I’m sorry for them, I can assure you it will never happen again.” Bilbo tried to judge what the blond was thinking but the sunglasses prevented it.

“Have a good day Sir.” Fili nodded.

He gazed at Bilbo sternly and went back to his car.


	8. Chapter 8

“So what does our neighbour do?”Kili asked curiously at dinner.

“Not sure. He does come from a wealthy family, he’s more like a good Samaritan.” Fili explained inhaling his baked beef.

“So why does he live here?” Kili asked curiously.

“This is his grandfather’s house.” Fili added.

“So how many kids does he have?” Kili kept asking.

“Six.” Fili told him without details.

“Tell me more.” Kili demanded.

“You’re unusually curious.” Fili scolded him.

“Just tell me!” Kili begged.

“It all began with Frodo, one of the youngest, he adopted him after his mother’s accidental death.” Fili explained.

“How did she died?” Kili immediately asked.

“A boat accident, she drowned.” Fili added. “Then he adopted Mariadoc, one of those who tried to sneak in. His parents were taken down by illness.”

“Poor kid.” Kili nodded with compassion.

“Anyway, later he became foster family of the Took siblings, three girls and one boy. Their parents died in a car accident.” Fili added.

“Is he a nice person?” Kili asked slowly.

“Really nice.” Fili nodded.

“Good!” Kili grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

“So tell me about the old guy at the end of the street... The one who walks that black poodle.” Kili demanded. Questions have become a norm at dinner.

“He’s a crazy old man, he used to teach history in high school.” Fili calmly told him.

“What’s the poodle’s name?” Kili asked curiously.

“No idea...” Fili grimaced.

“Could you find out please?” Kili begged with the cutest puppy eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

“So who is that man who drives that fancy car?” Kili asked about yet another person in the area.

“The local gang leader...” Fili hissed. These questions were becoming bothersome, but having Kili locked up he could not refuse him anything. Especially knowledge about the outside world.

“Won’t that mean trouble for you? You being a police officer and all?” Kili asked really worried, Fili could not bear his fear.

“No.” Fili slammed his glass breaking it as the memories flooded him.


	11. Chapter 11

_‘Woody the woodpecker had watched the proceedings sitting on a tree and heard the chicken’s cry of agony. ‘The poor dear will die of suffocation in the wooden box’, Woody thought. As soon as Johnny had left to meet his friend Sam...’ Fili stopped reading as loud sound could be heard in the corridor of their house. It wasn’t anything new or unusual._

_“Hide under the bed!” Fili instructed his younger brother._

_Fili slowly step by step walked to the door and opened it a bit. Only to hear his parents shouting at each other again._

_“They are both my sons!” Dis, their mother yelled strongly. She was a strong woman, both physically and in character._

_“But not mine!” Their father’s voice full of spite, poked the one secret hidden deep. Fili was not Villi’s, for a time he loved him as his own, until his own was born._

_“You promised!” Dis reminded him._

_“Words!” Villi yelled back. “You’d believe almost everything!”_

_“You weak selfish man!” She taunted him. “I’m going to take the boys...” Her loud footsteps could be heard on the stairs._

_“One move and you’ll find out just how weak a man I am...” Vili’s voice was low and deep, and barely audible._

_Fili never found out what he said, or what his mother’s plan really was. He never saw her again._


	12. Chapter 12

_“Do you think we could go to Seattle?” Kili was laid out on the bed with the map. The cheap hotel room was all they needed, a warm bed and thick curtains._

_“We could. But what’s so interesting about Seattle?” Fili asked patiently._

_“It’s just a normal place, with normal people. Not too big, not too small. Good climate, little sun.” Kili just smiled._

_“Little sun you say?” Fili mused with a smile._

_“We could get a house.” Kili smiled gently._

_“You mean start a new life?” Fili looked at the ceiling and went silent for a bit. “That’s a good idea.” He finally admitted.  
_


	13. Chapter 13

When Bilbo caught the three boys whispering in the corner, he had no idea what to think of it. He talked and talked on end, but they seemed determined to solve the mystery of the house next door.

“Maybe he’s just pretending to be a policeman but in reality he’s a serial killer!” Pip spoke dramatically under the cover on Merry’s bed.

“Whatever he’s doing in there I bet it’s illegal!” Merry added.

“Do you think we’d get a reward for helping to catch him?” Pip immediately followed up on the idea.

“The same as they would give you a reward for Jamal. I say we should stay out of trouble, just like Bilbo said.” Frodo calmly told both boys.


	14. Chapter 14

Hamfast told his son to stay away from all of it, but Sam loved his three friends and he loved following them around. So when he and Bilbo, got a phone call to pick up all four boys from the house opposite Bilbo’s he was fuming.

“I already thought we had this solved.” The blond was walking along a neat bench on which all four boys were sitting dead terrified. The blond man seemed really strong and firm, his uniform and gun adding to the seriousness.

“I assure you Sir, it will never happen again.” Bilbo was obviously disappointed with the boys.

“You assured me so last time.” The man calmly noticed.

“Last time?” Hamfast gazed at Bilbo.

“I think compensation is in place.” Fili slowly told them.

“What kind of compensation?” Hamfast asked fearfully, his family had very little money.

“We will meet any terms you set.” Bilbo nodded.

“I want my front lawn mowed once a week.” Fili told them. “For the next month. You will help Mr. Grey by mowing his lawn for the next two months, and you will help him by walking his dog twice a day.”

“You want us to walk Saruman? That’s worse than feeding Mr. Brown’s rabbits!” Pip complained.

“So you will help with the rabbits too.” Fili added sensing he found a weak spot, the curly blond boy nudged the talkative one quickly.

“I think those are just punishments.” Hamfast nodded with relief, as those punishment did not involve any money.

“We will set a schedule for the boys. And we assure you, this will never happen again.” Bilbo nodded with relief as well.

“Now boys before you go. Technically I should call this in as an attempted break in and robbery. Before you continue on with ideas like this let me remind you the situation some of you are in. What do you think would a Child Protection officer say when a foster kid begins a life of crime?” Fili asked in a deadly voice. “Be happy I’m your neighbour, and that I’m not planning to do that just yet.” He watched the walk out without a word, their heads down.


	15. Chapter 15

_“Make sure your brother gets to his doctor’s visit on time.” Villi’s strong voice scolded Fili yet again. “If anything happens to him...”_

_“Yes father...” Fili obediently lowered his head, pretending to be the obedient son he was posing to be the last years. The only way to sooth their ranging father was pretending._

_It was a bit after dusk, Kili’s visit set at a time appropriate for someone with his illness. Fili packed him in the car, and they drove off._

_After getting another portion of useless medicine that did not help at all, they drove back when it was the dead of night. The house alit by many lights._

_“Why are there cars in the back driveway?” Kili asked with worry._

_“Bad news!” Fili grimaced and drove behind the garage._

_“Shouldn’t we just run like we always wanted to?” Kili begged._

_“Without the money?” Fili hissed._

_“Your life is worth much more than any money!” Kili began crying._

_“I’m going to handle this.” Fili told him as he got out of the car._


	16. Chapter 16

Fili loved the sight of smiling happy Kili. Here in this simple abode they created their home. Kili in his time of boredom painted the walls into fancy patterns of things he could only see pictures of. The rooms nice and spacious, the house big enough for the two of them. The old kitchen was repainted and decorated, always smelling of good broth and baked meat. He loved the portrait Kili did of him, and he loved as he kept joking that at least that way Fili always felt near when he was at work.

He loved the way his beautiful eyebrows went up seeing something puzzling, or when his eyes went wide in pleasure. He had always loved him more than a brother should. Kili was beautiful. Way beyond beautiful in his eyes. And he would die protecting him.

Not that Kili wanted Fili to die protecting him.

“There is no life without you...” Kili kept whispering back every time Fili would say it.

“You’re far more precious than I am.” Fili kissed him gently.


	17. Chapter 17

Kili had no idea when the fascination with his brother turned into the longing of the heart. It had always been there, somewhere in the back of his head. Fili was his everything. He saved him, kept safe, pulled him out of the life they had before. He shielded him from the world, kept hidden and safe. Preventing injuries and keeping him fed and well. As a child he always thought of him as perfect. Those days he used to imagine that Fili would become a grand businessman, powerful and resourceful, but later reality changed the plan. When they hit the road, jumped cars, hid in cheap hotels, travelled all around the USA in a camper, Kili felt liberated. He could pretend he saw everything, but most importantly still be safe.

He could still remember their first kiss, somewhere on a parking lot in Nebraska. They stopped to do some shopping, and Kili patiently waited in the camper.

_When the door opened the last rays of the setting sun hit Fili’s golden hair setting it on fire. That very moment Kili realised there would never be anyone more important in his life. Fili was his sunlight._

_He saw the pure shock in his deep blue eyes, as he came much closer and gently pressed their lips together._

_“But I’m your...” Fili tried to protest as Kili with insistence continued kissing._

_“You’re my everything.” Kili rasped and never let go._


	18. Chapter 18

_“I wish you could go out and see the sun...” Fili whispered as they snuggled naked in bed._

_“I don’t need the sun.” Kili kissed a trail down his neck._

_“There world is so beautiful...” Fili continued._

_“You’re my world. I don’t need any other world.” Kili laughed thinking that Fili’s golden hair was his sun and his deep blue eyes were his sky._


	19. Chapter 19

“So what are you up to today?” Fili laughed seeing Kili tap the keyboard like crazy. They set a special computer room in the basement, it had new power cables, desks and a lot of screens. From this room Kili could see the world using cameras, control everything in the house and contact Fili if needed.

Fili always laughed that Kili was the evil computer genius. And with worry he thought what would happen if he was discovered. Because now, officially Kili did not even exist. Everything he did online was using false names he invented. Fili was the one with a new name and last name, working a job and going out. Kili was a ghost.

“I’ve been thinking about a new project.” Kili grinned madly. Despite not needed any money Kili wanted to be useful. Fili made enough to keep them both, not to mention they still had most of the small fortune they stole from their dad. But Kili loved computers and doing computer stuff, so Fili let him.

“What kind of project?” Fili asked him slowly turning his chair around to look into his black eyes.

“I want to start a software company.” Kili blushed and looked down.

“And what would your company do?” Fili mused kissing him tenderly.

“I want to create computer games.” Kili decided.

“Show me what you’ve began preparing.” Fili lifted him with ease and put him in his lap.


	20. Chapter 20

Gandalf loved sitting in his armchair and smoking his pipe. Especially when someone else was walking his dog. He gazed at the well kept house in the distance and mused about the punishment the policeman gave the boys. Moving lawns, dog walking and rabbit feeding.

Radagast was so shocked that the boys were now taking care of his rabbits that the old man was speechless. The loony was a merry chap, but his obsession with animals was driving everyone crazy. Currently he had forty rabbits in the garden shed and seven hedgehogs he rescued.

The more he looked at the house the more certain he was someone else lived there as well.


	21. Chapter 21

Fili watched the boy carefully mow his front lawn.

“They seem nice kids.” Kili spooked him.

“I’ve made some lemonade for them.” Kili pushed a tray with a jug and a few glasses at him.

“You want to reward them for snooping around our house?” Fili asked coyly.

“We were the same.” Kili smiled and walked back to his computer room.


	22. Chapter 22

_Fili found the vault in the basement as a small boy, but he never saw the inside. It was the bright nine year old Kili who broke the code, entering a series of numbers. It took many tries by he did it._

_The inside did not disappoint. Money, lots of money. Gold bars, jewels and lots of other valuable things._

_“We found treasure!” Kili jumped around happily._

_But Fili’s eyes gazed at the neatly stashed pile of drugs and papers, sensing their father had many secrets._

_“What are you doing?” He scolded Kili as the boy began taking the money._

_“We could run away with even a tiny part of this!” Kili declared, and Fili immediately knew he was right._


	23. Chapter 23

Hamfast, Gandalf, Beorn and Bilbo were playing cards again. But they did not talk about the normal things, only about the house opposite.

“I’ve been inside once, but when old Jones was still alive.” Beorn told them. “He asked me to fix the piping.”

“That must have been a long time ago.” Gandalf pointed out.

“It’s a normal house. Jones had a bit more money than all of us here, so it was well kept.” Beorn continued as if no one said anything in between.

“I’ve been wondering...” Bilbo suddenly said.

“About?” Hamfast grumble as he placed the cards.

“I’m going to invite him to the next barbecue.” Bilbo decided.

“What?” Hamfast was shocked.

“Think of it.” Bilbo said. “He did not get the boys in trouble, although he very well could. He gave them a punishment benefiting the local community instead of himself. When he moved in we weren’t exactly opening and welcome especially when it turned out he’s a policeman, but well...”

“Tradition says we should greet the newcomers with hospitality.” Gandalf added.

“That might actually be a good idea.” Beorn just grunted and continued playing.

“Two years too late...” Hamfast complained.


	24. Chapter 24

When Fili saw the four boys waiting on the front porch, he just stood there stunned for a moment.

“We’d be honoured if you’d come to the barbecue on Saturday.” Frodo the kindest of the boys invited him.

“Everyone is going to come...” Pip the loud mouth added.

“Dad is going to make his famous homemade sausage.” Sam added quietly.

“Would you like me to bring something?” Fili asked them slowly, in a way accepting.

“Everyone usually brings something... meat, salads or pie...” Merry the brightest boy admitted.

“I’ll see you there.” Fili nodded and walked by them.

As soon as the boys walked opposite Bilbo and Hamfast stood in the doorway.

“So did he accept?” Hamfast asked curiously.

“It sounded like he did.” Merry admitted.

“He even asked if he should bring something!” Pip added with a grin.

“Mission accomplished!” Frodo smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

“Why did you accept?” Kili was crying as he was mixing the stuffing for the pie. He loved making strawberry vanilla pie.

“You could come with me.” Fili made him realise.

“But that would put us in danger...” Kili was still crying.

“These are good people Kili.” Fili told him gently. “The best we met so far. You need some friends, and I feel like this secluded you more than necessary.”

“But if we blow our cover...” Kili complained.

“We’re not blowing our cover.” Fili told him tenderly. “We’re just opening you up to the world a tiny bit. These people... We’ve been here almost three years.”

“And what will you say? How will you explain all this?” He pointed to the blinds.

“We’re going to tell the truth for a change.” Fili made him realise. “At least part of the truth.”


	26. Chapter 26

_“Why am I like this?” Kili complained as he closed the blinds even tighter._

_“Mom used to say a few people in her family had similar symptoms in a various degree.” Fili gently traced his naked arm._

_“Really?” Kili muffled against his neck. “Did you ever meet any of them?”_

_“No. But mom used to tell me she had a brother exactly like you.” Fili tried to ease him._

_“What happened to him?” Kili wondered._

_“I’ve got no idea. I’ve never met him.” Fili confessed. “She only mentioned him once or twice.”_

_“Do you think I could live like this? Really live?” Kili asked._

_“I’m going to do my best to assure it.” Fili whispered gently kissing him._


	27. Chapter 27

“Do I look good?” Kili kept changing his clothes in worry. Most of it bought online, or by Fili. Kili never had the chance to try anything on, or go real shopping.

“You look cute.” Fili nodded taking in the skinny jeans and green t-shirt. “Are you ready to meet the world, my Boyfriend?”

“I’m not ready.” Kili was fidgeting, he gazed at the screen, there was still a bit of sunlight.

“Did you use your cream with filter?” Fili asked.

Kili just nodded.

“We’ll stick to the shade.” Fili gently took his hand.

Fili gently guided him out of the house. The passage between both houses now in complete shade.

“I’m going to keep you safe.” Fili assured him.


	28. Chapter 28

Bilbo stood at the kitchen window stunned. He was a bit worried that his neighbour was late. When he saw two people coming out from the house opposite his heart skipped a beat. The blond was leading a cute brunet, walking in the shade. The boy was holding his hand as if the blond was his salvation.

“We’re sorry we’re late.” The blond said casually walking in, as all eyes were on them.

“It’s good to see you Philip.” Gandalf greeted him quickly. “And who’s this?” His eyes ventured to the young boy.

“This is my boyfriend Killian.” Fili pushed Kili gently forward.

“I can’t say I have seen you around.” Hamfast grumbled.

“He’s photoalergic.” Fili added. “So he doesn’t really go out.”

“That’s a rare condition.” Gandalf mused with a smile. “But it sure does explain a lot.”

“So what do you do?” Bilbo asked gently.

“I work from home.” Kili said shyly.

“I told you he wasn’t doing anything illegal...” Merry scolded his friends.

Kili just laughed hearing the comment. “Nope... I’m just a prisoner in my own home.”

“Are you a vampire?” Pip immediately asked.

“So what would happen if you would walk out?” Frodo asked curiously.

“I would get blisters and a rash.” Kili told them.

“Would it kill you?” Merry was worried.

“It could.” Fili admitted.

Before Kili knew it four kids clutched him tightly.

“That’s so bad...” Pip complained. “Never to be able to see the sun...”

“I got used to it.” Kili gently stroked his curly dark hair.

“Hamburgers anyone?” Vinca asked handing both new guests a plate.


	29. Chapter 29

“Can you remind me how the hell this all happened?” Kili asked Fili terrified with the changed in his life. Now half of the street was working in their garden, creating a vegetable garden for Kili. Somehow the local community felt so sorry for his illness that they strived to keep him company.

Now everyday someone would drop by for tea and cake. The kids from opposite the street would seek his help with maths homework, and even the conservative Hamfast asked for help with his gardening company website.

“This is home.” Fili told him calmly watching the old Gandalf smoke a pipe on their back yard deck.

“It sure feels nice.” Kili smiled and went back into the kitchen to make more lemonade and ice tea.


	30. Chapter 30

_“Will we ever have a home?” Kili asked as they were lying on a blanket and watching the stars somewhere in Montana._

_“The camper isn’t enough?” Fili laughed._

_“It’s ok... it’s just...” Kili gasped and reached for is hair. “I want more.”_

_“So what do you want?” Fili mused._

_“A broadband.” Kili complained with a smirk._


	31. Chapter 31

“So what are you playing?” Kili asked Pip and Merry, as both boys were drinking ice tea and talking.

“It’s a new game called Rise of Empires.” Merry told him and showed his phone.

“You can build castles and buy sheep!” Pip announced and showed Kili the options.

“Do you like games like this?” Kili asked curious.

“I love car racing games!” Sam added with a smile.

“I like those too.” Kili smiled and continue chatting about things that interested him professionally.


	32. Chapter 32

_“Where did you hide it?” A tall man was asking his dad putting a gun to his head._

_“You’ll never find it!” Villi replied with spite._

_“Now that’s unwise my friend...” The tall man mused with a sadistic smile. “Accidents happen to those who do now give me what I want.” He kicked Villi strongly in the chest._

_“Where is it?” The man yelled._

_“You can go and fuck yourself!” Villi faced him head on. “If you kill me you will never get it!”_

_“You little piece of shit!” The man yelled. “You’re going to give me what I want, or I’ll kill every last person you are related to!”_

_“Go to hell!” Villi yelled back, and then he began laughing._

_The next thing Fili heard was a gun shot. He quickly moved from his hiding place to get to the travel bag he hid in the garage. Later he swiftly went to the vault and packed as much cash as he could carry. He left all the drugs and illegal stuff. As he was walking out his eyes caught a glance of something shining. On impulse he swiftly took the jewel and put it in his pocket._


	33. Chapter 33

"I'm happy here." Kili confessed in a low voice as they were resting in bed.

At first Kili was overwhelmed with the attention they kept getting, he was worried that he would lose Fili, that other people will come in between. But in the end it brought them closer and made them happier. They had friends now and a deep feeling of belonging. Local people stopped seeing Fili and his job as a problem, instead they kept coming for advice how to avoid trouble.

"Me too." Fili kissed his neck tenderly bringing them closer again.

"Do you think we could stay here forever?" Kili suddenly asked.

"We'll stay as long as possible." Fili replied gently.

"I want a pet." Kili suddenly decided.

"A dog or a cat?" Fili asked with a smile.

"What would you prefer?" Kili asked him tenderly.

"A dog I think." Fili shrugged.

"I was thinking of a cat." Kili inhaled.

"Did you think of a cat because you like cats, or because you're scared you won't be able to walk the dog?" Fili asked gently.

Kili just hid his face in his neck.


	34. Chapter 34

Fili saw the advertisement hanging on the station notice board for two weeks. He ignored it so far, but his keen eyes already read it several times.

'Seeking a good home for a retired police dog.' He read again this time more carefully. 'Azog is a nice well trained search and rescue dog. He has served with me for six years, and without fail he helped in the most difficult situations. I love him more than any other dog I've trained, however my daughter's severe dog allergy prevents me from taking him home with me. I'm searching for a good home, preferably with someone in the force.'

Fili pulled out his phone and on impulse called the number under the add.

"I saw your add and I'd like to meet you and Azog, and talk." He proposed.


	35. Chapter 35

"Where are we going?" Kili asked puzzled as Fili packed him into the car late in the evening.

"We have a date with someone special." Fili told him gently and began driving.

"What is this place?" Kili asked seeing a nice house with lots of kids toys in the front yard.

"Come on." Fili just urged him with a smile.

As they rang the doorbell loud dog barking could be heard.

"You must be officer Oakenshield! Please come in my husband should come back soon." A nice middle aged woman smiled at them. "I'm Jane."

"Philip and this is my boyfriend Killian." He introduced them with a light smile.

"I bet you'd like to meet Azog." She smiled and went to the garage.

Soon a huge beautiful German Sheppard rushed in, first he gazed at them suspiciously but after a short sniff he cautiously sniffed Kili's hands.

“He’s beautiful.” Kili gently began stroking his head, admiring the golden and black fur.

“I see you’ve already made your first friend old mate...” A tall man walked in and gently stroked the dog. He gazed at Kili seriously. “He’s yours.”

“But don’t you have to talk to us first? See our home?” Kili was stunned.

“He knows a good person when he sees one.” The man pointed to the dog calmly. “He made his choice.”

“Thank you!” Kili hugged the dog, who let him with a happy grin.

Fili just smiled at the tender sight and began asking practical questions about the dog.


	36. Chapter 36

Saruman hated Azog at first sight, the old half blind black poodle spotted the police dog immediately, and began barking like crazy. It took him nearly four weeks to get used to him, mainly because the boys next door were now walking both dogs at the same time, and finally Azog had enough. After growling from the depths of his gut and showing his fangs, the poodle got so scared that he laid down flat on his stomach with his tail between his legs. Since then he gave the German Sheppard lead.

The huge dog liked his new life. Sleeping on comfortable carpets, staying in the house and always having someone to stroke him. He liked the new food and the new company of kids, coming in twice a day to walk him. But what he liked most was when his master would walk out with him at night, running and letting him run free. He didn’t mind the morning runs with the other guy living with them, the blond was really fit, and he could keep up. It was doggy heaven.


	37. Chapter 37

“That Asian kid from next block is at it again.” Hamfast told Fili as there were playing cards.

Fili gazed at him slowly. “What do you expect from me?”

“I just want you to know.” Hamfast mumbled.

“Poke the snake and it will bite.” Gandalf told them.

“When is Bilbo coming back?” Beorn asked. All the kids were currently at the house with Kili and both dogs.

“Three more days.” Fili told him slowly and placed the card on the table. Bilbo going away meant he had to substitute the weekly bridge game.

“I always wonder where he disappears.” Hamfast wondered.

“You poke the snake way too often.” Gandalf scolded him for being nosy.


	38. Chapter 38

“So where does Bilbo go?” Kili asked curiously as they finally had the house to themselves. Save the huge dog.

“He goes to New York regularly.” Fili told him.

“What for?” Kili whined and rested on his brother’s chest.

“He had meetings in a publishing house.” Fili explained.

“So it’s related to his work as a book editor?” Kili was disappointed.

“I actually think there is more to it.” Fili whispered.

“I could hack his bank account.” Kili confessed.

“How many times do I have to tell you?” Fili growled in anger. “You have to stay out of illegal stuff. If you get into trouble, I might not be able to get you out.”

Kili sat on him with a firm demand in his eyes. “Trust me a bit! I’m really really good at it!”

“I’m worried for you...” Fili whispered against his lips. “You’re too important for me to lose you...” He kissed him.

“I just...” Kili inhaled. “I just keep getting all these ideas...”

“Like?” Fili asked impatiently.

“Like how to write new things...” Kili whispered.

“New games?” Fili asked.

“New systems... I’ve been experimenting with a new coding...” Kili confessed.

“Now that’s something I’d like to see.” Fili kissed him.


	39. Chapter 39

Bilbo felt safer than ever. The neighbours opposite the street were kind and reliable. Thanks to them he could go for four days to New York, and be sure the kids are save. Driven to school, fed a good dinner. The girls loved Kili, as much as the boys admired Fili. Kili patiently taught them all how to cook, he helped kids with school, he played with them. The girls spoke really highly of both, obviously feeling safe. That was Bilbo’s dream come true. His kids were safe.

He gave his new book to his published, signed a new contract and breathed in. Everything in his life was working out just fine. Apart from the empty space in his bed.

His mind ventured towards a man he met years ago. Someone warm and kind. Back in New Zealand, he met him at the airport. After that they had a few dates. A few nights. Bilbo always wondered what was wrong with him. Why no one ever wanted him. Why that man left before sun dawn, and why he ever contacted him again.

Now he at least had two good people he could rely on. It would have to be enough.


	40. Chapter 40

“Welcome home!” Fili picked him up from the airport in his police car.

“I’ve never asked you, but why the police force?” Bilbo asked him gently.

“I like the feeling of doing something good.” Fili told him slowly. “It might not be a safe job, but it’s a very rewarding one.”

“I like that feeling too.” Bilbo admitted thinking of his kids.

“The kids did great these last days without you.” Fili told him with a smile.

“I can’t even being to thank you enough.” Bilbo admitted.

“It’s not a problem.” Fili assured him. “Kee loves cooking so he finally had enough people to eat what he makes.”

“Thank you anyway.” Bilbo quickly assured him. “Are you going away for Christmas?”

“I don’t think so.” Fili told him slowly.

“Do you have any family?” He asked as gently as possible.

“My mom is dead, and Killian doesn’t talk to his. They didn’t accept his choices in life.” Fili told him carefully choosing his words.

“We would love if you both joined us for Christmas this year.” Bilbo suddenly told him. “Gandalf, Radagast and Beorn are also coming.”

“I’ll ask Killian.” Fili nodded.


	41. Chapter 41

Fili could only smile Kili was frantically preparing food, the whole table already full of pots, and plates. Fili was just finishing packing the last presents, and arranging them in a huge bag.

“Start carrying all the presents.” Kili told him as he was taking off his apron.

“As you wish.” Fili gently kissed him and grabbed the bag with the gifts for their neighbours and friends.

It was still day, but the sun was slowly setting, and soon Kili would be able to pass between the houses.

“Merry Christmas!” He yelled from the doorway.

“Fee!” Pip grabbed him and peaked into the bag. “Is there anything for me?”

“Presents later!” Bilbo scolded the boy.

“Here you go, I still got like twenty rounds to do.” Fili smiled and rushed back to get the food.

“This is going to be the best Christmas ever!” Pip announced and quickly arranged the presents under the Christmas tree.


	42. Chapter 42

Gandalf reached for his mail with surprise. Few people remembered about him and he rarely got anything.

‘Elrond.’ He read the name on the envelope.

‘Dear Gandalf, Such severe photodermatitis is indeed rare. I feel sorry for your young neighbour, but the symptoms you describe might indeed lead to his death if he isn’t cautious. I’ve had a few patients with standard symptoms, provided they used creams with filters they can function normally. What you describe can only be matched by one of my patients. He is almost forty five now, and he told me his condition is genetic. Does your young friend have other cases in his family? He secluded himself as well, not talking with many people, staying locked in securely and safety. Tell your young friend to start taking vitamin b3.’

Gandalf just mumbled under his nose and put the letter away.


	43. Chapter 43

Fili listened his superior office with surprise. The man was usually really calm and composed.

“They found something disturbing on Commodore Way.” The man tried to speak calmly.

“The docks?” Fili asked remembering the location.

“Go and secure the area make sure no one unauthorised enters.” The man replied.

“Yes, Sir, I’m on the way.” Fili put away the radio and impatiently waved at his partner.

“What’s going on kid?” Jeff go into the car with difficulty.

“We got to go. New orders.” Fili told him calmly and drove off swiftly.


	44. Chapter 44

When they arrived there were already a few police officers securing the location, but no one was even coming near of the hanger.

“Have you secured the inside?” Fili asked slowly.

“You don’t want to even peak in...” Mike told him and continued taping the area.

“Did someone make sure there is no one alive in there?” Fili asked again.

“Be my guest!” Jeff pointed to the warehouse and went on to help Mike.


	45. Chapter 45

Fili stood there for a moment stunned, the sight so alike to something he had already seen.

_“Clean it up boy!” Villi yelled at him handing him a bucket and a rag._

_The huge mess at the bottom of the staircase could only be one thing. Blood. Fili did not ask where it came from, but he had an idea who did it. Without a word, in fear for his own life, he cleaned it spotless. Later he bleached the whole floor and staircase._

The floor was covered in blood. A lot of blood. Probably even more than in their house all those years back.

Fili saw three people. One had his throat slit. The other was laying on the side. No doubt most of the blood was from them. Careful not to step on the blood he went round towards the third figure. A beautiful woman with golden hair, now bathed in blood. He couldn’t see any visible wound. Coming as close as possible, he leaned in and gently touched her throat. For a moment he felt nothing, the eerie atmosphere of the murder scene gruesome and hideous. But then it was there, a tiny movement under his fingers. The skin he was touching was warm. And Fili knew the difference, a dead corpse became cold very fast.

“Philip Oakenshield reporting, we got a survivor, send in an ambulance.” He called using his radio. He gently flipped the woman on her back, she was covered in blood anyway. She was breathing. She had bad wounds on her forearms, so he began tending to them, and stopped the bleeding.


	46. Chapter 46

Faramir stood there stunned, most officers did not dare go into the murder scene, but this one not only had the stomach to do it, he also made sure they really were dead.

The ambulance swiftly took away the only survivor, her plus stable, her breath stable. Her wounds tended carefully.

“What about the other two?” He asked the same officer.

“Mortal wounds, slit throat and huge hole in the abdomen.” The blond replied calmly, not minding the blood on his neatly ironed uniform.

“You did great with the girl.” Faramir told him slowly.

“I just did what every officer should do.” He replied seriously.

“Oakenshield!” The man from the dog squad called him, he was now walking with Bolg his new dog.

“Good to see you, but bad circumstances.” Fili pointed at the building.

“How bad is it?” The man asked with worry.

“Really bad.” Fili told him slowly.

“Let’s catch that fucker Bolg!” The told the dog and went to the doorway.


	47. Chapter 47

“Next time you decide to swim in blood, take off your uniform...” Kili hissed as he had to wash the bloody clothes.

“I had to make sure she was dead... and she wasn’t.” Fili told him slowly.

The complaint died on Kili’s lips, his lips went thin and eyes gloomy.

“Was it as bad?” Kili asked referring to the things they saw in their home.

“A bit worse.” Fili admitted. Azog whined and licked Kili’s hand trying to ease his pain.

“I’m sorry...” Kili began crying as he was flooded with memories.

“It’s not your fault sick fucks roam the world.” Fili embraced him tenderly. “I’m going to protect you.”

“Just don’t get yourself killed!” Kili begged him with tears.


	48. Chapter 48

“Lieutenant Stewart is the lead investigator on this case, Sergeant Stewart is going to be out press officer.” The Captain introduced the two men in charge of the case.

“Thank you Captain.” The older and higher in rank Boromir stepped up. “We have been on the hunt for his murdered for over five years, he never strikes twice in the same location, but with every new case we gain more and more evidence. It is our role to get this killer whoever he might be!”

“So far we have three of the best criminal psychologist in the country evaluate him and here is the result of their evaluations. We are seeking a male between the age of thirty five and forty five. This person is severely deranged, all victims show signed of suppressed anger, he replays some kind of scenario with each victim. Often it is not one victim but from two to six at one location.” Faramir added.

“This is just not some killer, it’s the more evil killer you might even encounter in your professional career.” Boromir added. ”But today we have an edge! One person survived the attack and hopefully we’ll get more details soon. We also managed to pertain finger prints.”

“For now our main task is to make sure this surviving woman stays alive so she can testify. We will set a schedule for watching her in hospital where is she now under surgery.” Faramir added.


	49. Chapter 49

Fili hated evening shift or night shifts, Kili always complained he could never sleep without him, so he waited up.

Now he was thankful for the vacuum bottle with his favourite coffee and the snacks Kili pushed at him. He was dead bored, but he knew this was important. Her survival was important.

He gazed into the hospital room, at the woman with golden hair, and he kept his fingers crossed she would be fine.

As his shift was almost about to end he heard a tender whisper.

“Damn that coffee smells good...” She inhaled and gazed at him with rich amber eyes, perfectly matching her hair.

“How are you feeling?” He asked her gently.

“Like someone tried to cut me open...” She complained, and then fear appeared in her eyes. “Where am I?” She asked in a shacking voice.

“You’re in a hospital, and you’re safe.” He assured her calmly.

“Where is Theodred?” She demanded. “Where is my cousin?”

“What did he look like?” Fili asked her gently.

“Dark hair, round face.” She told him. “Blue eyes and a three day stumble.”

“Are you sure he was with you?” Fili asked realising she describe one more person.

“Yes, we came to America together, we were suppose to stay at my uncle’s friend’s house.” She began talking nervously.

Soon a nurse came in and gave her a sedative. And she fell asleep.


	50. Chapter 50

“Do you have the great coffee of yours?” She asked him the moment he showed up. He poured her a bit into a cup on the table next to her.

“So how are you feeling?” He asked her gently.

“Apart from hearing I was almost killed by a serial killer, my cousin is nowhere to be found, and I’m stuck in a hospital, answering billions of questions and add to that someone might still walk in and want to kill me, well yeah I’m great.” She growled.

“You definitely need the coffee.” He passed her the cup.

“What’s your name?” She asked him gently.

“Philip.” He smiled.

“I’m Eowyn.” She smiled back.


	51. Chapter 51

He kept getting evening duties or night duties, to Kili’s horror. But as he came over Eowyn was in better mood, they located her brother who was going to come to her soon.

“More coffee?” He asked.

“In the morning before your shift ends.” She admitted. “I need more sleep to be able to deal with all the questions.”

“Try to sleep, I’ll be watching over you.” Fili told her gently. Over the past week they became friends and he was honestly worried someone might want to kill her.

“I feel better already.” She smiled and snuggled into her hospital bed.

Fili got up and began walking along the corridor, sitting in one spot all night was dreadful. It was way past two a.m. when a man wearing a doctor’s coat passed him.

_“You little piece of shit!” The man yelled. “You’re going to give me what I want, or I’ll kill every last person you are related to!”_

Fili looked at him again, the same hair, the same height. As it dawned on him, this was the same man who killed his father. He rushed into Eowyn’s room, and quickly lifted her.

“What?” She tried to protest.

“Shush...” He whispered and locked a random room behind them. A woman was sleeping, he gazed around quickly and found some clothes.

“Put this on.” He quickly told Eowyn.

“What?” She asked in terror.

“Do you trust me?” He demanded.

She slowly nodded her head.

“So put it on before we both get killed.” Fili repeated. “Listen to me and we’ll both make it out of here.” She nodded frantically.

Fili gazed into the corridor, the man was now calmly walking towards Eowyn’s room.

“Now.” He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the stair case.

“Can you walk?” He asked her.

“I can run!” She assured him. “Especially if I’m running for my life!”

They got into Fili’s police car, he called it in and he drove away in a hurry.

“Where are we going?” She asked.

“Somewhere safe.” He told her calmly.


	52. Chapter 52

Kili was trying to focus on his work, but that night it was all going wrong. After working a bit on his online games, he worked a bit on his new big game. When he saw the red light flash on his controls signalling the garage door opening.

“What the...?” He gasped but saw on the screen it was Fili’s police car driving in.

“What are you doing home so early?” Kili asked as soon as he saw him. Azog followed him lazily.

“Trouble.” Fili told him. “Kee, this is Eowyn, Eowyn this is my boyfriend Killian.”

“Nice to meet you.” She quickly added.

“Nice to meet you.” Kili nodded. “What kind of trouble?”

“Someone wants her dead.” Fili told him.

Kili’s eyes went wide with realisation. “We need to hide her.”


	53. Chapter 53

“Oakenshield where is the girl?” Boromir asked him as soon as he arrived at the station.

“Safe.” Fili assured him.

“Why did you leave the hospital?” He asked.

“I saw someone suspicious.” Fili replied.

“Why didn’t you question him?” Boromir said.

“End the interrogation brother. Eleven people were killed at the hospital last night.” Faramir told him slowly. “Three nurses and all the women on the same floor.”

“So where is she?” Boromir insisted.

“At my home with my boyfriend.” Fili told them calmly. “No one will search for her there.”

Both men did not even flinch hearing he was gay.

“Stay home and keep her safe. Give me the address.” Boromir decided.


	54. Chapter 54

“So when I tried to ride that horse, she began kicking like crazy...” Eowyn’s voice could be heard from the kitchen.

“Why is it so dark in here?” Boromir complained.

“My boyfriend is sun allergic.” Fili explained calmly.

“Hey you’re back early!” Kili scolded him immediately, and kissed him gently.

“Lunch is not ready yet.” Eowyn echoed. “Oh you two.” She grimaced seeing the senior officers.


	55. Chapter 55

_"If you could get him, what would you do?" Kili asked him as they lay naked in a waken bed._

_"I have no idea... On one hand we should thank him for setting us free... But on the other he threatened us as well. He killed our father." Fili spoke grimly._

_"I just want you to be safe." Kili held him tightly. "I'd die without you."_

_"I'm going to protect you at all cost." Fili told him gently. "Even if I have to kill a few people..."_

_"Promise me you'll never become like dad..." Kili begged in a desperate voice._

_"I promise." Fili kissed him gently bringing him much closer. The life on the road was good for them, they were safe and hidden. Leaving no trace. Fili was scared of the idea of settling down, one place would mean someone might find them._


	56. Chapter 56

Fili casually glanced at the photos, he already knew who he was searching for but did not want to demonstrate that knowledge. As the two main investigators were watching his every move, he slowly reached the right page.

"This guy." Fili pointed to Smaug.

"Are you sure?" Boromir asked grimly.

"I'm sure." Fili nodded.

The photo was later shown to Eowyn, who also identified the man as the man who tried to kill her.

"There was another man with him, he was crazed..." Eowyn spoke in a deep voice.

Fili was flooded with memories again. His father's old accomplice. A deep and gruesome person. Gollum.

He continued flipping the book with photos.

"Was it this guy?" He showed Eowyn.

"Yes it was." She confirmed.

"Let's get an arrest warrant." Faramir concluded.


	57. Chapter 57

A few days later Eowyn's brother Eomer arrived. He stayed for two days at their house. It turned out their cousin was kept for ransom, and as the police found their hiding place he was set free.

Smaug did not want to get caught so he shot himself at the last stand. Gollum, whose real name was Smeagol Lindem, was crazed and deemed insane by psychologists. Locked in a mental facility forever.

Fili could breath in deeply with relief. The danger was gone. They were safe. Their secrets still hidden and safe.


	58. Chapter 58

Kili loved seeing Fili so casual. In shorts, with an old t-shirt on. A huge smile on his face. They were safe yet again. Somehow they were still safe.

Kili loved playing games with him, as they were now sitting in front of the huge TV and playing his newest console game, Kili felt happy.

"This is really good, you're going to make a fortune on it!" Fili grinned.

"I'm going to need some new papers." Kili confessed. "I need a bank account. A secure one."

Fili gazed at him. "Let's keep you hidden. Can you set a system of self transferring bank accounts?"

"Like a pyramid thing?" Kili mused.

"The last would be a real account. In my name." Fili summed up. "That is if you trust me enough."

"Later you could always say you designed the games." Kili smiled and pressed play. "I trust you more than anyone."

"On second thought I'll get a new ID." Fili decided. "I'm not going to risk your safety."


	59. Chapter 59

_The money began flowing. So much of it, soon it was too much to just cash it. They already had over thirty million in cash, carefully hidden._

_"Invest it." Kili decided._

_"Where?" Fili mused._

_"Stock market." Kili told him. "I'd like to give some to charities as well."_

_"The question is under whose name." Fili grimaced._

_"Your official new one." Kili told him. "Let's try to make it even more real. As a police officer you can invest and do things like that."_

_"You're right." Fili nodded._

_They had already procured files making Fili's identity solid. Kili had magical fingers when it came to internet._


	60. Chapter 60

Nori glanced at the Erebor Inc. analysis sheet. He had been working for Erebor for nearly ten years. He owed the company a lot, especially after he was sentenced to juvenile for hacking the school computer system. He was so disappointed he got caught last time, that now he did everything never to experience anything like that again. The genius computer programmer who created Erebor saw his potential, and that way he landed in a job of his dreams. Hacking, programming and monitoring the web.

“What is this?” He gazed at one of the most popular online games now.

‘Rise of Empires’ seemed just like any other game, that was until you looked at the code. It was well made, interesting and captivating, but the code was unlike any other game he had seen.

“Boss?” He called. “What is the chance that someone broke into our system and stole ‘Sors’?”

“Zero.” The man growled.

“Well then you better take a look at the link I’ll send you.” Nori quickly began typing.


	61. Chapter 61

“I don’t want you to engage into more dangerous things...” Kili complained resting on Fili’s chest. All the latest events shook him, he did not want to admit just how scared he was for Fili.  Without Fili he would not survive, he could not live without him.

Fili gazed at him and kissed him. “I’m not planning to get myself killed.”

“People rarely plan that kind of stuff.” Kili growled. “Maybe you should stop working?”

“Kee...” Fili complained. “I need my job.”

“I know I know.... you’d go crazy sitting all day here with me.” Kili hissed. “But I could use some help...”

“With what?” Fili asked him.

“I’m trying to write a storyline for my new game... I need more artwork and I don’t have enough time to draw it...” Kili began nagging.

“Ask Bilbo for the storyline.” Fili suggested.

“What?” Kili asked stunned.

“He’s a writer, he might be able to help you.” Fili told him.

“Can we trust him?” Kili became scared again.

“We can.” Fili put his hand on his heart. “We found home here.”

“So will you help me with the concept artwork?” Kili nagged again.

“I’d love to.” Fili pulled him closer.


	62. Chapter 62

Nori began digging, Ori complained he stopped coming out of the computer room.

“I don’t have time to bring food for you here!” His younger brother nagged. “I’ve got a lot of duties myself!”

“I know... but this is important.” Nori hissed and continued typing codes.

“Who are you tracking?” Ori asked curiously. Codes were not his speciality, but still the sheer fascination Nori was showing was beyond his normal obsession.

“This guy created a computer game using our system!” Nori growled.

“Why are you getting so worked up?” Ori asked him. “You should be able to track him down with ease.”

“I can’t! It’s like he fucking doesn’t exist! Every time I think I got him, the trace goes cold and I land in a dead end. It’s like he’s everywhere and nowhere at the same time!” Nori hissed.

“If you don’t know where to begin always start with money.” Dori told him form the doorway.

“Why didn’t I think of that!” Nori had a spark of inspiration.


	63. Chapter 63

Thorin gazed at the game feeling anger unlike anything in his life. It was his system. Twisted a bit, modified, but in core it was his life’s brainchild used for a fucking computer game. He hoped Nori would get the guy, because Thorin sure felt like twisting his neck. He was even more irritated seeing the changes.

“Why didn’t I think of that!” He felt like slamming his screen seeing the intricate modifications. Just the idea that someone stole his system was driving him crazy, the idea that that someone made genius modifications to his system was flagger stabbing.


	64. Chapter 64

With Fili’s help the project was going forward quicker, and Kili was hoping to release the game at the end of the year, just before Christmas.

Asking Bilbo for help was really difficult, not that the kind man did not want to help, more like he was puzzled what Kili was asking him for.

“So you want me to write a story using the artwork you guys prepared? And later you’ll put it in a computer game?” Bilbo asked dumb folded.

“You will get a percentage of the profit from the game, and you will be named in the credits if you wish.” Kili immediately proposed.

“I’m not actually sure I want to be in the credits, I really value my privacy.” Bilbo gently told him.

The man inhaled deeply. And after a longer while looking at the art work he finally said. “But this is going to be our secret.” He stressed pointing his finger at Kili.

Kili eagerly nodded.


	65. Chapter 65

Bilbo loved his extra job with Kili. He never voiced it out loud, and apart from Gandalf who looked at him suspiciously from time to time, no one suspected anything. Bilbo loved writing, and what began as a hobby, as a way to spend his time between taking care of the kids, now grew into his greatest passions. He had no idea what cursed him to send one of his manuscripts to a friend he knew from university but he never envisioned what happened next. Silverman quickly published the book using a pseudonym. Soon Bilbo had to face the popularity his books brought, and he was overwhelmed. He never wanted fame, or fortune, he had enough money left by his grandfather and parents. He wanted to be Bilbo Baggins, an ordinary man raising seven adopted kids. Now he had to deal with being William Underhill, four books published and fifth in print, and a newly nominated computer game creator. That last thing at least sounded cool.


	66. Chapter 66

Kili sat with wide eyes and on open mouth when Fili arrived from work. No dinner on the table, and no explanation. It was as if he was in shock.

“What’s wrong?” He embraced him from behind.

“We’re not going to fit PEGI 12.” Kili whispered still in shock. “We’ll be lucky to get 16.”

“What do you mean?” Fili asked.

“Sit down.” Kili pushed him into the chair, handed him the controls and turned on the game.

“I’ll order pizza.” Kili whispered and walked out as Fili watched the intro and began playing.


	67. Chapter 67

“PEGI 18 or 21.” Fili growled after two hours of playing, during which Kili patiently fed him the pizza.

“What do you honestly think?” Kili asked in a trembling voice.

“It’s the best criminal horror game in the world.” Fili kissed him.


	68. Chapter 68

Nori tapped his keyboard impatiently. He hated mysteries. He hated not being able to solve a puzzle.

“Don’t you think you’re taking this a bit too serious?” Dwalin, his brother’s boyfriend scolded him. He ticked Nori even more, not only did the guy walk shirtless most of the time, showing off his stunning muscles but also his elaborate tattoos.

“You’re responsible for the building security, I’m responsible for the computer security... if someone came into the main lobby shitted on the floor and took important documents, wouldn’t that bother you?” Nori hissed.

“I’d rip the fuckers head off.” Dwalin laughed and went back to his duties.


	69. Chapter 69

Fili gazed at the sheets. They had to face it, their small company was not near big enough to deal with a game Kili created. After a careful search they pinpointed a quite big computer software company which seemed capable of handling it. Explaining to the owner Bofur what they had in mind took a lot more time.

“So you mean, you created this game... and now you want me to publish it?” Bofur was so dumb folded he could barely comprehend what the serious policeman was telling him. At first he thought this was some kind of joke or prank.

“I love my job... so well I’m really want to avoid the spotlight.” Fili told the man slowly. The choice of this particular company was a very long one, Kili hacked them a few times, checked their book keeping, dug out everything he could about them. Fili pulled out their police files and made sure they were what they needed – a solid family run company.

“This is a goose laying golden eggs, you can’t possibly be serious!” The man was stunned, clearly not thinking about profit but about being honest.

“I created a small brand doing internet games, but this is too big for me to handle alone.” Fili replied frankly.

“Which brand?” Bofur asked surprised.

“New Age Games.” Fili told him and saw huge wide eyes as a response.

“You made bigger profit than we did in the last year, why in Mahal’s name do you need our help?” Bofur asked yet again.

And Fili slowly told him his master plan.


	70. Chapter 70

Nori’s face twitched seeing the new game being advertised. ‘Another cheap game by a mediocre company...’ He growled to himself. He tested all new games for the company, sometimes other Erebor employees joined him at it.

"Are you eating dinner tonight?” Ori asked him from the doorway.

“No, I’m not.” Nori hissed.

“What’s got you so railed up?” Dori asked standing right behind Ori.

“I’m going to get this fucker no matter who he is and where he is! Even if it kills me and even if it’s going to be the last thing I do in my life!” Nori yelled at them.

“Is the game that good or that bad?”  Dwalin growled.

“It’s the fucking best game ever! It’s as if William Underhill wrote the plot himself! The guy who did this is just so fucking good that it burn me inside!” Nori began crying.

“It is the same person?” Thorin asked calmly coming into the room. At first his reaction was similar to Nori’s, the idea that someone stole their framework idea was irritating, but he had to admit the guy was good whoever he was.

Nori looked down and turned off the game. Slowly he displayed the game code.

“You tell me. You’re the genius here.” Nori showed him the screen.

Thorin looked at the code puzzled. It was the same code. But it wasn’t the same at the same time. It was the next step. The code developed to perfection.

“Check me one thing, who registered the patent rights to the code?” Thorin asked Nori slowly. His employee slowly focused and gazed at the code again.


	71. Chapter 71

“We’ve been getting a lot of questions, I need more precise information. The patent has been issued and sales are booming all over the world. I’ve attached a file with the calculation sheets. Are you planning to create a second part or another game? We’ve got a huge list of invitations for gaming events, as much as I understand your need for privacy, it might be fun to actually take part as a normal employee of ours. Just a company t-shirt, no official declarations.”

Bofur’s e-mail stirred Kili completely. He cried and cried on end, he wanted it all, to be there to see the events to talk with the people.

“I’ll arrange it.” Fili told him with a smile.

“You will?” Kili asked.

“I will.” Fili held him tightly.


	72. Chapter 72

“A job?” Gandalf was smoking his pipe lazily.

“A friend of mine runs a computer company, and he needs some people to go to gaming events.” Fili told him calmly. “Kili really wants to take part, so I’ll take as much time off as possible, but I need someone with him.”

“Why don’t you ask the kids they would love to take part....” Gandalf mumbled.

“No child can play the role of a all knowing wise wizard.” Fili smiled at him.

“A wizard you say?” Gandalf almost chocked on his pipe.


	73. Chapter 73

“What do you mean you’re going to the US?” Dori asked Nori time after time as the red head was frantically packing his bags.

“That stupid company will not answer any questions... so If the mountain won't come to Muhammad then Muhammad must go to the mountain.” Nori hissed and continued packing. “I’m going to make them answer my questions.”

“He’s serious, isn’t he?” Thorin growled seeing one of his most trusted employees worry.

“I’m scared he’s going to do something stupid again.” Dori admitted to his boss.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let him go alone.” Thorin tried to ease him.


	74. Chapter 74

“Frodo you take the front desk.” Bofur told the cute boy. “Your job will be to greet customers and welcome them into our world.” The man made sure all the kids had tasks that fitted their personalities and abilities.

They were installing a huge set installation at the PAX Prime convention in Seattle. They got a huge part of the floor, and not an inch was wasted. They had a gloomy forest, and a special stage for the wizard.

When Gandalf put on the long robe and funny pointy hat, he looked like a real wizard from fairy tales.

“I might get used to it!” Gandalf smiled happily, and sat down on the comfortable armchair on the stage. There was a beautiful fireplace, an old rug. It looked like an old hut from centuries ago, and it was a recreation of one of Fili’s drawings for the game concept.

Fili watched Kili run frantically, making sure everything was set. Some of the Ered Luin employees were setting up a shop with the game and gadgets related to the game. Some technicians were placing screens for projectors, and preparing a special place to test the game. It was Kili’s dream come true.

“Your boyfriend loves this more than you.” Bofur scolded him.

“He dreamt about this.” Fili just winked at him.

“Fine keep your secrets!” Bofur laughed and went to make sure everything was ready before the grand opening.


	75. Chapter 75

Ori had huge wide eyes as they were walking around the gaming event. It was the biggest event in the US, so Nori was betting Ered Luin would make some show for this event. But when the four of them reached the stand they just stopped. There was a huge ancient looking doorway leading to the Ered Luin show. A small boy with the curliest hair and bluest eyes was personally inviting people in. There was a huge shop set up, all kinds of merchandise. Games, books with artwork, t-shirts everything you could think of.

“Please enter dear guests, Master is waiting for you.” The boy bowed politely.

As they came in the first part of the set had comfortable chairs for guests. There was a note at what hours the show would be presented, so seeing most chairs taken Ori quickly pushed them to sit down.

Soon a bell rang three times, the doors were closed, and mystic music from the game began playing. There was some smoke shielding their eyes from the other parts of the decoration, focusing everyone’s attention on the stage.

Soon a man walked in, dressed in a funny grey robe, and a hat. He was walking with pain using a staff. Slowly he made it to the stage and sat down. After making himself comfortable he pulled out his pipe and reached for a book.

‘Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.’ The man deeps voice echoed as he began reading, pulling them into the world of the game.

Soon he began telling a story and everyone sat there captivated.

Ori gabbed Nori’s hand and whispered “This is the best event ever!”

Nori just glanced at the stage and continued listening.

When the old man left the stage after a half-hour presentation, a girl wearing a fancy dress just like in the game came onto the stage.

“Dear guests, please take a look around and feel the thrills of our game. Those who dare we’d like to invite to try their strengths against our champion.” She smiled at them and slowly walked down from the stage.

“Let’s see everything!” Dwalin urged them to get up, soon they walked into the forest where several screens were showing fragments from the game play.

“Now that’s something for me!” Nori pointed to the four game seats prepared for fans to test.

He immediately rushed to queue to get in.

“It’s a first fail basis, so you may play as long as you don’t die.” A beautiful teenage girls told him, she was also dressed in a fancy dress in the game style.


	76. Chapter 76

Kili spent most of the day talking with fans , listening to waves of praise fall on him. Most eager ones sat down to play the game, some just wanted to chat. It felt really refreshing to meet the fans, just the idea that his series got so many fans in the short months from publishing was crazy.

Until he saw a red head stand in the gaming queue. The man was young, but there some kind of stress on his face. Some pressure. When he finally began playing the game, Kili immediately saw he was way better than any other player so far.

“How good is he?” He asked Vinca who was overseeing the game station.

“Really good.” She admitted. “I was going to give him an invitation for the second test.”

Kili nodded at her and disappeared.


	77. Chapter 77

Nori glanced at the girl not really comprehending.  
“This is a special invitation for testing our multiplayer mode later today. At six we’ve invited a few fans to play along our champion.” The girl told him with a huge smile. “That part of the show will be broadcast on TV, and into the main hall. Right after the Wizard goes onto the main stage.”   
“Thank you.” Nori gazed at the strange ribbon.


	78. Chapter 78

“Are you ready?” Fili asked him tenderly. Kili after hiding for many years, being alone most of the day, now was about to go into the spotlight. Not as the creator of the game, but as a player.

Out of all the people they invited four proved really good. The red head Kili observed earlier, a girl also with red hair and her brother with blond hair and a young boy with a sincere smile.

“I’m here if you need anything.” Fili kissed him gently and pushed him towards the players.

“Wish me luck!” Kili asked before turning towards the people there.


	79. Chapter 79

Nori gazed at the boy coming towards them. He was wearing an ordinary employee t-shirt and he seemed nervous.

“Are you ready?” He asked them in a hesitant voice.

“What is this multiplayer mode?” The blond man asked him immediately.

“It’s a special patch for the game, it hasn’t been released yet, but the development team should have it ready by the end of next month. This is a pre-release show.” Kili calmly told them.

“Are there any significant differences?” The youngest boy asked slowly.

“A few, but you should get the hang of it after a try or two. They will start broadcasting only when I tell them to.” Kili assured him.

“So the sooner we try, the sooner we can do the real thing!” The girl exclaimed vividly and sat down at a console.


	80. Chapter 80

Kili at first scared and bombarded with questions, soon felt at ease. They selected a good team, and soon as after the second try in multiplayer mode, he decided it was time to handle the real deal.

“Let’s do it!” He told them with a smile and turned on the real game, not the trial mode.

It was perfect, this part of his creation was perfect. He had lots of time, lots of motivation, and this was the goal from the beginning. Single player mode, and multiplayer mode.

He smiled as the first monsters were killed with ease.


	81. Chapter 81

Nori was grim even more now. This part of the game was even more elaborate than the first one. The single player mode thrilling and captivating, but the multiplayer was something you could do time after time and never be bored. The world created in detail, the tasks challenging and requiring a lot of skill.

He gazed at the brunet sitting to his right. The boy was good, really really good. No wonder the company picked him to represent them at the event.

“Six player mode.” The computer said as they finished the quest.

“Can we get a sixth person?” The boy begged.

The brunet waved at someone and soon they had a sixth player.

“I told you I had your back!” The tough looking blond joke obviously flirting with the brunet.

They played on end a crowd of people watching them. Nori could easily spot his brother, Ori's boyfriend and their boss standing there watching intently.

“This is the best game ever!” The young boy hugged the brunet. “Can I get your e-mail? I’d love to come to more events like this!”

“Why not!” The brunet smiled. Nori saw the blond take a protective position behind the brunet, as if they knew each other really well. As if they were there together.


	82. Chapter 82

Thorin stood there stunned, the show they did was great, prepared in detail. He loved Underhill’s books, and Nori’s comments about the likeness and style proved even more realistic as he listened to the older man and watched the game fragments.

The game was ingenious, as was the code in which it was made. He wasn’t as angry and obsessed as Nori was, but he was dead curious. It was a thrilling idea that someone could take his code and redevelop it in a way even Thorin could not work out.

Now he was watching all the fans, staff and players mingle, listen to their conversations. Watch the thrilling game play.

The moment his heart stopped was when he noticed a blond young man talk to the staff and watch the game play, but the real moment he almost got a heart attack was when the cameras showed him up close as he was taking a seat to play.

The boy looked a lot like Villi Solberg. Thorin felt like fainting.


	83. Chapter 83

_“If you walk out that door you may as well never come back!” He yelled at her praying she would come to her senses._

_“Dear brother, it’s high time you stop ruling my life!” Dis yelled back and slammed the door._

_Thorin looked at the doors with tears. He knew Villi Solberg was the worst man she could have chosen._

_A year later he got a short letter from her._

_‘Dear brother,_

_You’re an uncle now, and as much as I’m angry with you, I’m also happy to be a mother, and I’d love to see you again. I miss you dearly, and I do not know why you hate Villi so much. I’m sorry I left like that...’_

_He did not read the rest of the letter anger still fuelling him. She left him alone. Locked in his own home. All alone. With no one to do shopping for him, help him with the threatening world. The pain of managing on his own, going out at night, suffering all alone. She left him and never looked back. And neither would he._


	84. Chapter 84

_At times he wondered how his sister was doing. About his nephew. His men kept track of Villi, but Dis never contacted him again. After a while he pulled them back, knowing that he would not reach out to her._

_After many years only one news reached him. The death of Villi and the main suspect was his own son. He did not want a nephew who was just like his father._


	85. Chapter 85

Thorin gazed at the boy and the words that the players and their family were invited for a dinner with the Ered Luin crew barely registered. Soon he was dragged out, ‘Thank Mahal the sun had gone, and it was night’.

Before he knew it they were all in a posh restaurant near the venue with the craziest group of people ever. Bofur the co-owner of Ered. Thranduil the owner of Mirkwood International. Bard the owner of Lake Town Corporation. How the hell he got into such company he had no idea. Not that he was planning to come out and introduce himself.

That was until he saw curly blond hair, deep blue eyes and a smile he missed so much he could die right there and then at the very memory.


	86. Chapter 86

_“So what do you do?” Thorin asked the kind man he accidentally met at the airport. Thorin was coming back from one of the rare business trips he did, and the man was flying from America to visit some relatives in New Zealand._

_“I just graduated from Oxford, I’m hoping to become an academic teacher.” Bilbo smiled at him the happiest smile possible. “What about you?”_

_“Boring administration stuff.” Thorin hid who he really was._

_“Well it seems you must be good at it.” Those words could be full of bitterness and jealousy, but in reality it was more like amusement sounding in his voice._

_“Well certainly I can afford to buy dinner to a very cute guy I accidentally met.” Thorin began flirting with ease._

_“You should.” The blond man smirked._

_As he left him after a few well selected very late dates, Thorin felt even more lost than when Dis left him. But he had no right to lock in someone so smart and warm. Someone so precious. His illness was his curse and his burden to bear alone._


	87. Chapter 87

Kili notice the grim man gaze at Fili and later glare at Bilbo, he had no idea who this man was, but as much as he avoided Bilbo, Bilbo avoided him.

The red head he played against came along another red head, and some crazy muscle guy covered with tattoos. Who would tattoo his bald head be? Only Fili’s presence made him feel safe. Fili would protect him no matter what.

Soon everyone was sitting down and eating and before he knew it Bofur stood up to make a toast.


	88. Chapter 88

“To friends!” He called waving his glass at Fili and later Kili.

“To lunacy!” Gandalf stood up and laughed. “For the craziest adventure of my life!”

The girls giggled and passed everyone more food. The children chatter away and the boy Bain was doing puppy eyes at the beautiful Vinca.

“So why do you avoid that man and pretend you are not looking at him?” The old man immediately caught Bilbo gazing at Thorin.

“He’s no one special.” Bilbo grunted.

“Not anymore?” Gandalf asked.

Bilbo just blushed madly and tried to get away from the old nosy man just to bump into the last person he wanted to talk to.


	89. Chapter 89

“Do you have a licence for that gun?” Dwalin approached the strong looking blond. He was carrying a gun himself, but he wasn’t sure who was this person.

He saw those blue eyes gazed at him coldly. “Do you have a licence for yours?”

Dwalin judged the person in front of him easily. He saw blood. He shot people. Despite the young age.

“Philip!” One of the younger boys called him over.

“Coming.” The blond replied calmly his eyes judging Dwalin as well.

His eyes ventured around, his sixth sense telling him something was really wrong. He knew that face.


	90. Chapter 90

_“Who is this mommy?” Fili asked pointing to an old family picture._

_“Oh that... no one important.” Dis told her small son dismissing the idea completely._

_Years later Fili found that photo again and on the back there was a small note ‘Thorin’._

This person was the only person to connect them with their past. And Fili would never let anyone or anything endanger Kili. He easily caught his brother’s eyes, and mimed two words. ‘Leave now.’ He saw Kili nod, but before he himself could go anywhere he noticed Bilbo bump into that man. As much as he had to protect Kili, he also had friends who needed protection. People he loved, cherished and respected.

As Bilbo began talking to the man as if he knew him, Fili’s heart fell. People they trusted... people they were ready to defend... were not honest at all.

Before he could leave a strong male hand stopped him. “Don’t move Solberg.” The threatening strong man told him. “We will go out quietly without troubling anyone.” Fili could feel the gun against his shoulder blades, and he already knew this man would aim to kill. He saw it earlier in his eyes.


	91. Chapter 91

When he left with the tall man he saw panic in Kili’s eyes, but his brother did as instructed, he fled.

When they entered a posh hotel just next to the venue, Fili knew it was the same hotel they stayed in. Soon he was shown into a room.

The man motioned him to sit down, but did not say or explain anything.

Fili prayed Kili just left the hotel as the planned. They always had escape plans. But deep inside he feared his beloved brother would do something very foolish.

When the dark haired man came and sat in front of him, Fili gazed into the same blue eyes he saw in the mirror every day. The same eyes his mother had. This was his uncle. But that conclusion did not bring comfort.

“You managed to stay hidden for many years after your father’s death...” The man suddenly began speaking.

Fili did not reply because there was no question voiced. He did not feel like going back to the past at all.

“I don’t care that you killed him, for all I know he deserved it. The real question I wanted to ask you is, where is your mother hiding?” The man finally asked.

Fili crossed his eyebrows. Nothing was adding up. He knew he was the main suspect for his father’s death, but it was strange hearing it said with so much confidence from his own kin’s mouth.

“My mother?” He asked in a low voice. “Why would you want to seek her out now? After all those years?”

“I want to talk to her.” Thorin told him slowly.

“Well, it’s a bit too late for that.” Fili grunted.

“You got rid of her as well?” Thorin’s voice was full of spite. Fili nearly cringed, but somehow managed to keep his face emotionless. He prayed Kili had no stupid ideas, like hacking the hotel computer and finding out the room number using security feeds. If he thought of that so would Kili. Fili had one goal now, get out of that room alive.

“She died when I was a child.” Fili decided to tell the truth. Somehow he was puzzled the man did not ask about Kili, and slowly the conclusion that he simply did not know about him was dawning. The more so he prayed Kili would stay out of trouble.

“So you decided to steal my coding as revenge?” Thorin asked.

“Your coding?” Fili was honestly stunned now.

“The one you used to create that game, and the games before.” Dwalin hissed.

“I didn’t steal any code.” Fili told them grimly. He never stole anything apart from money from their no-good father.

“Don’t lie to me boy!” Thorin slammed the table.

“Well well quite a party you have here...” Nori walked in followed by Ori. “So this is our thief?”

“I did not steal anything from you.” Fili hissed.

“Well just wait until you decide to talk.” The tall man informed him impatiently.

Fili was certain the code was not stolen, Kili had begun writing it years ago. It was his. His brainchild. His genius mind in the form of a computer coding system. He prayed his genius brother would use his head in this situation as well.


	92. Chapter 92

Kili quickly found the room where they took Fili. Nothing was adding up. The name under which the room was booked was false. It was paid in cash.

He sat there a moment and wondered what to do. They had prepared a standard escape pack, but that meant getting the car and leaving together. He could not go anywhere alone. He could not leave without Fili.

He reached for the guns hidden in the bag. As much Fili was the policeman, Kili was the one who could real shoot. He was ready to shoot his way out no matter what. He jammed the security feed, replaying a calm last ten minutes and slowly he walked into the direction of the room. He wasn’t going to leave Fili behind. He had no reason to leave without him.

He easily slipped into the room. In fact it was more like a suite with several rooms. He could hear voices in the other one.

“I didn’t steal any code.” Fili told them grimly.

“Don’t lie to me boy!” Someone slammed the table.

Kili quickly hid in the wardrobe as he heard the main door open.

“Well well quite a party you have here...” The two red heads walked in. “So this is our thief?”

“I did not steal anything from you.” Fili hissed.

“Well just wait until you decide to talk.” The tall man growled, and Kili knew he had to act on surprise.

Slowly he walked to the door, confidently holding his guns.

He saw pure shock on their faces.

“One move and I’ll blow all of you to hell.” Kili growled in a low voice.

“Put the gun down kid!” The tall man demanded.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you... He shoots better than anyone else ever...” Fili warned them standing up and walking to Kili.

“You won’t be able to run!” Their uncle growled behind them.

“We’ve got lots of experience with that.” Kili hissed as they jammed the door behind them.


	93. Chapter 93

“So are we really driving home?” Kili sat in the car stunned. They waited three days in the hotel room in the very same hotel, claiming Kili got ill. It was much safer to lie low..

“There is only one way they can track us.” Fili pointed out.

“Ered Luin.” Kili whispered.

“Now do you remember the deal we made with Bofur?” Fili asked.

Kili nodded.

“The darkest place is under the candlestick.” Fili whispered back. “They won’t have a trace to start searching.”


	94. Chapter 94

Nori tapped into the hotel security only to find a loop.

“Someone hacked it before me.” He told them. Slowly he checked the footage. It was overcrowded so the moment the brunet came in, nothing was recording him. The same was about when they left. No recording nothing.

“We got two more places to search.” Dwalin pointed to two glasses he got from the restaurant.

“You’re sneaky!” Ori laughed thinking of his boyfriend stealing the glasses.

“Our second lead being?” Thorin growled.

“Ered Luin.” Nori whispered to him.


	95. Chapter 95

Bofur gazed at the two men in his office. But the questions they were asking were impossible to answer. He knew that as much as they seemed threatening, Philip was even more. ‘We paid you for silence’. The short message shook him. There was something in his eyes telling Bofur he would kill anyone in his path. Not deliberately, but to protect. Bofur always dreamt of friends like that. So now as the wall of questions was shot at him, he just brushed them off.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He told them firmly.

“We have to know who broke into our system!” The older man cracked.

“The coding you’re referring to it’s on patent rights. So the next time you claim someone stole it – check the patents first.” Bofur told them bitterly and showed them out.


	96. Chapter 96

“I’ve got the results.” Dwalin told Thorin a few days later. They were stuck in a house he rented, desperate to find more leads. To catch them. But nothing was adding up.

“So what are the results...” Ori asked curiously.

“Read yourself.” He passed Thorin the paperwork, both boys standing behind their boss and reading over their shoulder.

‘Both blood samples share one quarter of genetic material with the third sample. Thus all three subjects are related. The two samples share nearly of 93% genetic probability, meaning the subjects have the same mother and the same father.”

“Meaning?”Nori hissed.

“Meaning he’s got two nephews not one.” Ori summed up.

“But they were...” Nori thought of the official relationship between them.

“Oh shit!” Ori inhaled deeply.


	97. Chapter 97

Kili locked himself in the house more than ever. Not even peaking a nose out of the doorway even when he could. Fili made sure Bofur kept silent, desperate to protect their new home and new lifestyle.

Just two weeks into coming back home, Fili got a phone call he did not expect. After saying no, he certainly did not expect to see Eowyn on their doorstep along with Eomer, Faramir and Boromir.

“What you did for me...” Eowyn told him with tears in her eyes.

“You’ve got guts, you’ve got a nose for danger... and you’re not scared of blood.” Boromir counted out with a smile. “That more than any regular policeman I’ve ever seen.”

“What he means to say you’re wasting your talent being stuck here...” Eomer added.

Kili stood in the doorway with tears in his eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Fili told them firmly.

“I know you love Killian, I truly understand you do... But you saved me... when no one wanted to step into a puddle of blood, you were the only one....” Eowyn had tears in her eyes.

“We need you.” Faramir told him. “So far it’s just the two of us... we travel a lot, but we solve cases no one else can.”

Fili gazed at Kili. Kili rushed to him and embraced his neck.

“You have to understand I can’t go without him.” Fili told them.

“You’re a computer expert?” Boromir asked slowly.

“He’s sun allergic.” Eowyn added in a low voice.

Both Faramir and Boromir looked down.

“What if we’ll be able to arrange it?” Faramir asked them slowly.

“What do you have in mind?” Fili asked him.

“There are special screens and if we arrange to keep him protected... his computer skills might be useful as well.” Faramir told him slowly. “Not to mention the police dog.” He added when Azog whined.

Fili gazed at Kili again, seeking his support.

“As much as I’d love you not to engage into anything dangerous...” Kili whispered to him. “I know you always wanted to change the world.”

“I will never leave you behind.” Fili whispered.

“We’ll work it out.” Boromir assured them.


	98. Chapter 98

“So you want me to talk to him?” Fili gazed at Boromir and Faramir as they sat down and both officers explained what they needed.

“He ignores us, and we don’t trust local police. We need a third person to walk in there and get something out of him...” Faramir complained.

“What to expect from him?” Fili asked them slowly.

“He’s seriously insane, but he’s the one person we have access to from one of the biggest criminal organisations ever. We tied him to the killer Smaug, but we also know he was involved with many other criminals.” Boromir passed Fili some files.

Fili pretended to read them carefully, but he knew some of those files. Among the pile his father’s files were attached.

Fili tapped the desk and inhaled deeply. “I’m going to try to help you.” He told them slowly. “But you might not like the method I’ll use.”

Boromir looked at him sternly. “Do anything possible...”


	99. Chapter 99

“Are you sure you want to do it?” Kili asked as he continued drawing on Fili’s arm.

“I’m the only person who can make him answer questions.” Fili grunted. He watched Kili patiently paint the tattoo their father had on his forearm.

“You’re going to need cigarettes... He smoked Winstons...” Kili reminded him.

“I told Faramir to get them.” Fili admitted.

“Swear you’re going to be careful...” Kili demanded as he over painted the fake tattoo with a special liquid layer, to make it look like a real tattoo. “And don’t tell them too much.”

“I won’t.” Fili assured him.


	100. Chapter 100

Fili pulled out the same bag he carried out from their house. To pretend to be father he needed one more thing. Something hidden deep in the bag. He still remembered how father would have it on his neck during most important business negotiations. A jewel rare and precious. Worth more than Kili’s computer games or the cash they had.

He played with the jewel for a moment, and slowly slid it down his neck and hid under his clothes. He carefully closed the bag and hid it under the garage in a special hole he made. Later he sealed it back and drove the car above it. He got everything ready to evacuate, the camper full of petrol and supplies.

Azog whined and licked his face. “Protect Kili.” He told the dog, and he could swear the dog understood.


	101. Chapter 101

Fili sat in front of Gollum gazing at the man sternly. Just like his father would. He was casually playing with the jewel, making sure the man could see it. He ignored him so far, and slowly pulled out a cigarette. Villi always smoked lazily, playing with the cigarette. Ignoring other people.

“You betrayed me.” He suddenly told the man, who shook his head as if he was having a delusion. After reading the medical files, he betted on the psychiatric problems to drive the man to spilling information.

“Solberg?” Gollum looked at him as if not seeing him.

The man looked at him unconsciously. “You’re dead.” He finally mumbled.

“So will you be.” Fili played along.

“I saw them shoot you... your head spilling on the wall...” The man spoke slowly.

“I came back to haunt you...” Fili told him.

“Precious...” Gollum gazed at the jewel greedily.

“Why did you betray me?” He asked again.

“We did not want to... he forced us... he was so scary...” Gollum began talking fast.

“I’m not scary now?” Fili continued smoking.

“Saruman is more scary... he’s evelishly evil... he broke him... I saw him...” The man chocked on his words.

“Where is he?” Fili asked slowly.

“Will you go and haunt him instead of me?” Gollum asked with insanely shining eyes.

“I’m going to drive him crazy first... and later I’m going to kill him...” Fili whispered smoking.

Gollum gazed at him and a smile came to his face. “That sounds beautiful!” He exclaimed before naming everyone and everyplace he could.


	102. Chapter 102

Boromir listened to the interview with crossed brows.

“How did you know how to push him?” He asked looking at Fili.

“I just drove him insane.” Fili laughed.

“So are you coming with us?” Faramir asked.

“Are you going to ask questions I won’t be able to answer?” Fili asked them.

The brothers looked at each other. And eventually Boromir answered. “No.”

“That means I’ll help you.” Fili agreed. “But I’m going to need a favour.”


	103. Chapter 103

Fili put the new documents on the table in front of Kili.

“What are these?” Kili asked slowly.

“Your new documents.” Fili told him.

Kili opened the passport, later gazed at the ID, birth certificate and other papers. “Why did you get them?”

“They are legal.” Fili underlined. “I want you safe.”

“Promise me, if anything happens you’ll take the money, get the camper and leave.” Fili told him firmly.

“And go where?” Kili asked trembling.

Fili silently pointed to the name of town on the birth certificate. Kili silently nodded.


	104. Chapter 104

 Faramir gazed at the files in front of him.

“Is he really?” He asked his brother.

“Seems so.” Boromir nodded.

“Do you think he did it?” Faramir saw the notes aiming at Fili Solberg.

“My gut says no.” Boromir told him. “He might know much more than he is saying, but he’s not like his father.”

“So I understand we’re keeping this between us.” Faramir asked and when his brother nodded he threw the files into the fireplace.

“Do the honours.” He passed Boromir the matches.


	105. Chapter 105

Thorin glanced at the e-mail he got. He had a short conversation with him, long enough to exchange e-mails, but too short to explain. Now the questions was burning a hole in his gut.

‘Why did you leave without a word?’

Bilbo wrote just one single question. Thorin glanced at the screen and slowly he began writing about the burden in his life.

‘You’re a fucking moron.’ Bilbo wrote back the next day after reading all the excuses. ‘I’d love you nonetheless.’ He added in the next e-mail.

‘You have no idea how difficult it is to live with an illness so severe!’ Thorin wrote back. Disappointment was filling his heart, the short cute blond had a soft spot in his heart.

‘I know exactly how it is, my neighbour has the same health problem and he’s doing great! At least he doesn’t lock himself in and not live!’ Bilbo wrote with spite.

Thorin gazed at the message and suddenly all the information clicked. Two days later he wrote a message to Bilbo asking if he could visit him.


	106. Chapter 106

He gazed at the house opposite.

“I’d like to meet your neighbour.” He asked Bilbo.

“We’ll have to wait till evening.” Bilbo told him with a smile not suspecting any foul play.

After dinner and meeting all the kids, Bilbo took Thorin by the hand and led him to the house opposite.

When he knocked on the door they heard the dog barking, and soon a tiny gape appeared.

Bilbo saw Kili glare at Thorin and Thorin glare at Kili.

“Bilbo we’ll talk later.” Kili told him slowly. “Please come in.” He opened the door for Thorin.

“I’ll come back soon.” Bilbo told him sourly.


	107. Chapter 107

“How did you find me?” Kili asked the man he assumed to be his uncle.

“I admit it was difficult.” Thorin growled.

“What do you want?” Kili asked him in a strained voice, Azog sensing his agitation sat right next to him and glared at the stranger.

“Why did you steal my code?” Thorin asked.

“It’s my code.” Kili answered.

“I created it twenty years ago.” Thorin growled.

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but I created it.” Kili told him stubbornly.

Thorin just bit down on his lower lip.

“Tell me what happened to your mother, and why your brother killed your father.” Thorin changed topic.

Kili gazed at him sternly. “Fili did not kill him. Smaug did. But I wouldn’t blame him if he in fact did, after all it was father who killed her.”

“When did he start molesting you?” Thorin growled.

“I love him.” Kili hissed.

“I know he’s your only contact with the world, he provides you safety... but this is not right.” Thorin told him firmly.

“I think it’s time you leave. You have no idea about us, but yet you judge us.” Kili  growled and showed him out.


	108. Chapter 108

Early in the morning way before dawn Kili packed the trailer. It took a while to get Azog in, but after a trail of snacks the dog got in. The trailer was ready and packed. Kili secured the basement, took his most important computer equipment, took the cash and secured the house and was ready to run.

He drove till dawn later stopped at a camping spot he selected earlier. He set up him computer and began working.

‘Evacuated.’ He texted Fili on a special emergency number. After a day working he let Azog out and as soon as the dog came back he drove on again.

Later in the evening Fili called him.

“What happened?” He asked slowly.

“He found us.” Kili told him.

“Who?” Fili demanded.

“Uncle.” Kili hissed.

“Be careful.” Fili urged him.

“I will.” Kili told him.

“I’ll meet you there in three days.” Fili assured him.


	109. Chapter 109

As soon as Kili arrived he parked the camper in the shade. The parcel was one of the first land investments they made. Under a false name of course. It had everything they needed, a broadband, power and water. As soon as the sun went down he plugged in the camper and set up the broadband.

“How do you like it here?” He asked Azog. The dog barked and swiftly ran to take a look around.

Fili arrived two days later as promised. In an old car, with more food and supplies.

First he hugged Kili, later he hugged Azog, and after dinner he began asking questions.

“So what are we going to do now?” Kili asked worried.

“Same as always.” Fili told him slowly. “Saruman is gone.”

“Are we safe?” Kili asked.

“I’ll handle it.” Fili kissed him tenderly.


	110. Chapter 110

“This house is like fucking fort Knox.” Nori complained breaking in the house Thorin pointed as the right address.

When they got in, they slowly walked around.

“Seems they jumped ship.” Ori complained seeing the empty kitchen.

“This place is well prepared for someone with the same illness...” Thorin mused.

“Boys get here!” Dwalin called.

“Wow!” Ori gasped seeing the fancy electronic lock.

“Can you hack it?” Thorin asked.

“I can try.” Nori complained and plugged in.


	111. Chapter 111

‘Entry 04:23’ The e-mail made Kili stare. He was certain the basement was locked securely, even if they got in, the main room would remained sealed, the entrance hidden. He took the most important things. The computers clean, all the files on drives with him.

“So our house has been compromised?” Fili asked him slowly.

“What now?” Kili asked sadly.

“We can’t go back there. Not soon anyway.” Fili hugged him tightly.

“What about your job?” Kili whispered.

“I’m on holiday until they call me.” Fili informed him. “We’re going to stay here a few days. I got a new house ready for us.”

“What?” Kili smiled.

“I have like six more emergency plans, I’ve been investing a lot.” Fili smiled.

“I’m going to miss our friends.” Kili complained.

Fili looked at him sad, he embraced him tightly. “I’m sorry...”

“It’s not your fault.” Kili had tears in his eyes. Somehow having just Fili was not enough anymore.


	112. Chapter 112

Thorin stayed at Bilbo’s four nearly three weeks hoping they would come back, only to realise they would never come back. He had to hear from Bilbo, the children and all the neighbours, complain about their absence. Bilbo was dead worried, everyone was expressing concern. So much that Thorin felt guilty.

He kept gazing at the house. Finally he pulled out his phone. “Any trace?”

“Nothing.” Dwalin growled.

Thorin inhaled deeply. “Keep watching the house.” He ordered.

Nori sat there dejectedly, all the computers were clean, nothing to go along with. Nothing. There was nothing overly identifiable. No names, no last names. No addresses and no traces. Empty.


	113. Chapter 113

Kili gazed at the beautiful house in the woods they eventually ventured to. It was hidden, it was safe. Far away from their old home, in a different state, near the Canadian border.

He had broadband again, he had new computers, he had blinds in windows.

But it felt empty and lonely. In the past being alone did not bother him much, but now he desperately missed his friends. Contact with people.

One day he saw a message on one of his many e-mails.

‘Are you planning more shows? I’d love to see you again and chat about the game! If you need help, we could come over and help out.’ Tauriel.

Kili suddenly remembered the few kids he met at the show, and with a smile he replied to the e-mail. Remembering to cover his tracks.


	114. Chapter 114

Fili saw Faramir on the screen of his phone. He had to pick up. Otherwise they would truly be on the run. He slowly answered the phone.

“We need both of you.” He heard from his new boss.

“Where to?” Fili asked.

“Killian can work online, we need you on the scene.” Faramir told him.

“Fine. Text me the location.” Fili replied.

“Where are you going?” Kili asked him slowly.

“The sooner I go the sooner I come back.” Fili told him gently. Kili slowly nodded.

“But you have to text me all the time.” Kili demanded. “And do a lot of shopping before you go.”

“I’ll come back soon.” Fili kissed him.

Soon his phone buzzed braking the kiss.

‘Dallas’ The text said.

“That’s fucking far away.” Kili complained. “I think I’m going to hate this new job of yours.”

Fili gazed at him slowly. “I’m sorry...” Fili held him tightly. His heart breaking at the idea of leaving his brother all alone. With no one.

“I’ll come back.” Fili kissed him deeply.


	115. Chapter 115

Soon Kili found out that just because Fili was far away it wouldn’t mean he would be bored. He got lots of e-mails from his new friends from the event. But what kept him busy was Fili and his new bosses. He kept getting questions, no one else could answer. He had no idea when his volunteering to help, led him to being their main computer expert. Finding traces and finding people. And Kili could get almost anything. Using CCTV, using credit card traces, using any option just to get Fili quicker home.


	116. Chapter 116

“So will you work for us?” Boromir asked.

“What exactly are you asking?” Fili gazed at him slowly.

“Join our unit.” Faramir told them.

“Unit?” Fili told him.

“In FBI.” Boromir said. “We work for a Unit called Deep Cover.”

Fili gazed at them. “And what do you do?”

“We hunt for those untraceable.” Faramir told him.

“I can’t be on the road too much.” Fili told them thinking about Kili.

“We would relocate both of you. Killian is a phenomenal hacker.” Faramir praised him.

Fili had doubts, he feared it would mean revealing too much information.

“We will keep your identities safe and give you new ones.” Boromir slowly told him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Fili brushed him off.

“Don’t lie to me Fili Solberg.” Boromir took him head on. "We know who you both are.”

“And we know Kili is not in fact your boyfriend.” Faramir told him slowly. He saw the change on the face of a man he learnt to like and respect. He saw huge strength, the will to kill.

“We are Denethor’s sons.” Boromir added.

“What?” Fili hissed. He could easily remember his father’s business partner.

“We’re doing exactly the same thing you are. Hiding and trying to fix the world.” Faramir explained.

“So are you both in?” Boromir asked.

“We’re in.” Fili easily decided.


	117. Chapter 117

“Do you think we’re ever going home?” Kili asked him after they made themselves comfortable in the hidden base Faramir and Boromir lived.

“We will.” Fili assured him calmly. “It’s just a matter of time.”

“I miss them all.” Kili complained.

“You’re going to make new friends here.” Fili assured him. “Some people seem really nice.”

“I hope so.” Kili admitted.

They were now living in a place with no windows fully underground, perfect for Kili’s needs. He had the best possible computer equipment and he had the right to do anything he wanted. Anything. In a way it was a dream come true.


	118. Chapter 118

Thorin lost all hope to find them, until one day Nori told him he hacked the e-mails of the kids they met at the event, in hope to find a trace. And he did find a steady string of correspondence.

“It’s redirected so many times...” He complained. “But I’ll work it out, string by string.”

“Do so.” Thorin growled.

When Nori finally hit home base he gazed at the location with wide eyes. “Thorin you better see this.” He called his boss.

“So who are they working for?” Thorin hissed browsing the files.

“I’ve got no idea, but it’s all classified.” Nori added.


	119. Chapter 119

After making sure their old home was safe a million times, Fili decided to arrange a short visit. They fabricated a short story that Fili was relocated for police matters and they had to leave immediately and were in witness protection all those long lonely weeks.

Surprisingly everyone bought the story. Bilbo told them about how they all worried, how they all missed him. And Kili had tears in his eyes greeting him and the kids. Soon the whole neighbourhood stopped by to greet them, just to chat and make sure they really came home.

“Can we come here for time to time?” Kili begged Fili.

“We will.” His brother calmly assured him.


End file.
